Még néhány elvarratlan szál
by EmeraldWings90
Summary: Fordítás. Író: Redbyrd, cím: Loose Ends. Kimaradt jelenetek és epilógus a Threads, vagyis Elvarratlan szálak, 08x18 című részhez. Miért fecsegett annyit Anubisz? Mit akart Oma? És különben is, hogy a pokolba jutott vissza Daniel a CSKPre?


Még néhány elvarratlan szál

Eredeti cím: Loose Ends  
Szerző: Redbyrd  
Link az angol nyelvű eredetihez: a profilomban, mert itt nem engedi.  
Fordító: Wings90

Típus: Gen  
Kategória: kimaradt jelenet  
Korhatár: PG  
Spoiler: Maternal Instinct, Absolute Power, Ascension, Abyss, Full Circle, Lockdown, Reckoning Part 1, Reckoning Part 2, Threads  
Összefoglalás: Kimaradt jelenetek és epilógus a Threads (Elvarratlan szálak, 08x18) című részhez. Miért fecsegett annyit Anubisz? Mit akart Oma? És különben is, hogy a pokolba jutott vissza Daniel a CSKP-re?

A szerző jegyzetei: A kiegészítő kényszerem kielégítésére és néhány további szál eldolgozására.  
A fordító jegyzetei: Hibákért elnézést. Ahol lehetett, próbáltam a magyar szinkront követni, de csak az elején, aztán elfogyott a türelmem, és nem írtam le tovább.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Daniel a kávéjába bámult. Valószínűleg az univerzum történetében először nem volt kedve meginni. Persze nem volt valami különleges kávé. Csak olyan gyenge fajta amit út menti fogadókban lehet kapni. Futólag eltűnődött azon, hogy miért ide hozta a tudatalattija, a Parancsnokság ebédlője, a saját konyhája vagy akár a kedvenc kávéháza helyett. De amint megfogalmazta a kérdést, már tudta is a választ. Persze. A világa épp darabokra szakad. Valaki, akiben bízott, hogy helyrerakja a dolgokat, épp most mondta meg neki, hogy minden visszafordíthatatlanul megváltozik, és Daniel nem tehet ellene semmit az égadta világon. És nemtörődöm idegenek veszik körül, akik csak a saját dolgaikkal foglalkoznak.

Felvette a cukortartót és körbeforgatta a kezében. Jól van, most már rájött, hogy miért van itt, de az igazi kérdés az, hogy miért van itt. Hiszen jó emberek halnak meg mindennap - emlékezett, ahogy az elkülönítő szoba sötétjében ült Janet halála után, és azon tűnődött, hogy hol van most Oma; hogy miért kaphat ő újabb és újabb esélyeket az utolsó pillanatban, ha egy olyan jó és törődő ember, mint Janet, egyetlen plusz esélyt sem kaphatott. Ráadásul ő már volt egyszer felemelkedett, és akkor nagyon elszúrta. És mégis, Oma megint itt van, és megint segíteni akar neki. "Mert nem akartam, hogy úgy halj meg, hogy nem kapsz egy második esélyt. Nézd, nekem is volt gondom a szabályokkal. Nem szabadna segítenem senkinek. Magadtól kéne felemelkedned."

Gondom a szabályokkal. Ez olyan ismerősen csengett, hogy akár emlék is lehet; és Daniel hirtelen biztos volt benne, hogy ezt megértette. Nem tudott pontosan emlékezni, ezt nem lehetett emlékezésnek hívni - a felemelkedettek nem gondolkoznak úgy szavakban, mint az emberi elme - de valahol az agyának azon részében, ami a nyelveket és a felfogást irányítja, megértette, hogy Oma rokonlélekként gondol rá. A vágy, hogy segíthessenek, mindkettőjükben megvan.

Az órájára nézett, ami, mióta itt volt, mindig egy véletlenszerű számot mutatott, akárhányszor nézett rá. Bárhol is volt Daniel, az nem volt valós hely. Semmiképpen sem tudhatta, hogy milyen gyorsan telik az idő. Az újságcikk az sugallta, hogy minimum egy hét telt el azóta, hogy a replikátorok elfogták. De Daniel már tapasztalta a saját bőrén, hogy képzeletbeli helyeken mennyire le tud lassulni vagy fel tud gyorsulni az idő. Ez az egész lehet hogy a valóságban csak másodperceket vesz igénybe - vagy akár hónapokat. Cukrot öntött a csészébe, és nézte, ahogy a szemcsék zuhannak, aztán eltűnnek a kávéban. Daniel úgy gondolta, inkább hosszabb idő telik el, mint rövidebb - sok idő kell ahhoz, hogy ő ráunjon a kávéra, még ha képzeletbeli kávé is.

Öntött még egy kis cukrot, aztán körbenézett, és észrevette, hogy Oma azzal a középkorú fickóval, veszekszik, aki az újságot adta Danielnek. Kíváncsian hallgatózott, de nem értette, hogy mit mondanak. Miután Oma dühösen elviharzott, Daniel felkelt és odasétált a pulthoz a férfi mellé.

- Üdv! - mondta Daniel. A férfi hátranézett, és vidáman elmosolyodott.

- Üdv, Daniel! Hogy van?

Furcsa érzés volt - nem azt érezte, hogy a fickó ismerős valahonnan, hanem inkább csak hiányzott az ismeretlenség érzése.

- Ismerjük egymást? Mintha már láttam volna. - Egyáltalán nem ismert rá a férfire, de gondolta, lehet, hogy csak nem emlékszik. Mindegy, úgy tűnt, hogy a másik ismeri őt. Azt mondta:

- Szólítson Jimnek. Akkor találkoztunk, amikor legutóbb felemelkedett.

- Hát, örülök, hogy újra látom. - Kezet fogtak, aztán Daniel leült egy bárszékre.

- Még mindig nem döntött, igaz? Halál, vagy az örök megvilágosodás. Nem igazán értem, mi ebben a nehéz döntés - mondta Jim.

- Na igen, persze nem akarok meghalni - mondta Daniel - csak az a helyzet, hogy... Nézze, csak azért jöttem ide, hogy megkérdezzem. Miért beszél hozzám?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Daniel az újabb újságra bámult, és arra gondolt, hogy Jim válaszainak köszönhetően csak még több kérdése lett, mint az elején. Ha Jim és Oma megszegik a szabályokat, a Többiek miért nem állítják meg őket? Ő miért nem lebeg valahol holtan az űrben, replikátordarabkák közt, ahelyett, hogy újra a felemelkedéssel próbálkozna? Mit akar Oma?

Elmosolyodott helyzete iróniáján. Furcsa; úgy tűnik, az életében minden ismétlődik. Először 8 évesen lett hajléktalan, aztán 29 évesen, majd 30 évesen és 37 évesen újra. A családja meghalt 8 éves korában, utána 30 éves korában elszakították tőle, aztán hátrahagyta őket 36 évesen. És most újra döntenie kell, hogy megint otthagyja-e őket, vagy meghal velük együtt. A fenébe is, kell lennie egy másik megoldásnak... valamit biztos tehet... Ha csak annyi a választása, hogy vagy felemelkedik, vagy meghal a barátai oldalán harcolva, az utóbbit választaná. De mi értelme lenne, ha teljesen reménytelen a küzdelem? Ott harcolhat, de tudatlan. Itt megvan a tudása, de nincs semmi hatalma. Itt csak beszélni tud... Töprengve Jimre nézett.

- Ez nagyon rossz. - Úgy tűnt, Jimet jobban érdekli a pite, mint Daniel, de legalább válaszolt.

- Na igen. És ez a pite nagyszerű - mondta, fejjel lefelé fordítva a csészéjét - de nincs mivel leöblíteni!

- Maga nem állíthatja meg Anubiszt? - kérdezte Daniel. - Hiszen az előbb mondta, hogy valakinek tennie kéne valamit.

- Ezt mondtam, igaz? - Jim tanácstalanul vállat vont. - Hát, ha azt nézzük, hogy mit lehet tenni... már az is elég bonyolult.

Újabb ismétlődés.

- Igen, Oma is mondta - felelte Daniel.

- Igen, de szerintem nem mondott el mindent magának - válaszolta Jim szuggesztíven.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Daniel nézte, ahogy Jim elmegy. Hát ha eddig azt hitte, hogy össze van zavarodva, akkor most már semmit sem ért. Mi a fene folyik itt? Jim azt sugallta, hogy Omának valami hátsó szándéka is volt azzal, hogy idehozta őt. Hogy Oma mérges. De ennek semmi értelme! Ha Daniel nem tudta volna jobban, azt hitte volna, hogy Jim szándékosan ellentétet akar szítani közte és Oma között. De miért? Felvette az újságot, hogy újraolvassa a cikket. Oma kijött a konyhából.

- Tudod, nem maradhatsz örökké itt - mondta, aztán elgondolkozott. - Pontosabban azt hiszem maradhatnál, csak nem tudom miért akarnál... hacsak nem a nagyszerű kiszolgálásért!

Öntött neki még kávét. Daniel észrevette, hogy a csészéből időközben eltűnt az ázott cukor, pont ahogy azt asztalok is letakarították magukat, vagy a vendégek helyet változtattak ha nem figyelt oda. Még több bizonyíték, hogy ez nem valós hely; bár ezt már amúgy is tudta.

- Nézd, természetesen nem akarok csak úgy meghalni. Gondolom, nincs más lehetőségem?

Oma csak elkerülő választ adott, és Daniel most már biztos volt benne, hogy vannak itt még dolgok, amikre rá lehet jönni.

- Nem beszélhetek róla. Mi akadályoz meg a felemelkedésben?

- Nem tudom - mondta Daniel. De ez nem volt igaz. Nem akart felemelkedni. Addig semmiképpen sem, amíg nem biztos benne, hogy ez a helyes döntés.

- Biztos van valami, ami visszatart; valami, amitől kételkedsz magadban - mondta Oma.

- Talán nem magamban kételkedem - vetette fel Daniel. Oma megrázta a fejét.

- Nézd, annak, hogy elfogadod-e azt, hogy ezentúl a létezés egy magasabb síkján élj tovább, semmi köze ahhoz, hogy én mit mondhatok neked és mit nem. Ez csak rajtad áll.

- De van valami, amit nem mondasz el nekem.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Daniel frusztráltan nézte, ahogy Oma elsétált. "Ezt Jim mondta? Nem kéne hallgatnod rá." De miért nem? Miért szabad egyáltalán beszélnie Jimmel, ha nem hallgathat rá? Mi az, amit Oma nem akarja, hogy tudjon? Az egésznek nincs értelme. Hacsak... A láthatatlan puzzle egy újabb darabja találta meg a helyét és kapcsolódott hozzá a többihez egy szinte hallható kattanással. Mi az, amit Oma akarja, hogy tudjon, de nem mondhat el neki?

Több óra intenzív gondolkodás után Daniel még mindig nem jutott közelebb ahhoz, hogy megértse Oma szándékait, de Anubiszt már kezdte érteni. Végeredményben ez az egész a Többiekről és a szabályaikról szól. Anubisz kijátssza a szabályokat - megtehet bármit, amit goa'uldként is megtehetett volna, de ezen kívül nem használhatja a felemelkedettek hatalmát. Egy emlékfoszlány lebegett a felszínre: önmaga, amit azt mondja Jacknek: "...olyat tenni, ami megváltoztatja az emberi létezést, nagyon komoly kihágás." Anubisz nem használhatja a felemelkedett hatalmát arra, hogy megváltoztassa az emberi létezést. De ha a galaxisban minden élet elpusztul olyan eszközök által, ami egy goa'uld meg tud szerezni, akkor - Jim szerint - Anubisz újrateremtheti az életet a saját kedve szerint.

Daniel megborzongott. A goa'uldok isteneknek adják ki magukat, de Anubisz tényleg az akar lenni; kioltani minden életet, és a saját képére újraalkotni az egészet. Daniel még élénken emlékezett a világra, amit Sokar alkotott: Netu, a pokol fizikai másolata. Anubisznak egy egész galaxis lesz nemsokára a játszótere; és azzal, hogy megtalálták és használták az Ős fegyvert Dakarán, a Tau'ri adta ezt meg neki.

Azt kívánta, bárcsak többre emlékezne abból az időből, amikor felemelkedett volt. A replikátor agyszondázás feltörte azoknak az emlékeknek a lakatját, de csak azok a részek voltak tiszták, amikor anyagi lényekkel lépett kapcsolatba. Túl sokra emlékezett abból, hogy mi mindenen ment keresztül Jack Ba'al börtönében, és szinte semmire abból, hogy hogyan játszotta ki a szabályokat, hogy segíthessen rajta. Az a meghatározhatatlan, ösztönös megérzés, amiből tudta, hogy most a felemelkedett emlékeit érzi, azt súgta neki, hogy Oma megdorgálta azért a kis "oldalba bökésért", amivel segített a csapattársainak rájönni, hogy hol van Jack és hogyan segíthetnek neki megszökni. De a büntetés inkább csak formai dolog volt, nem meggyőződésből jött. És Daniel tényleg csak keveset segített. A különböző, egymással látszólag össze nem függő információk összekapcsolása, ami rávezet az igazságra - ilyesmit régen a parancsnokságon szinte naponta csinált. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy lehet, hogy azért úszta meg azt, hogy Jacknek segített, mert ezt meg tudta volna tenni már a felemelkedése előtt is.

Egy újabb puzzle-darab találta meg a helyét. Oma figyelte őt, amikor segített Samnek és Jonasnak megtalálni Ré Szemét, de nem avatkozott közbe, mert Daniel ehhez nem használta sem a felemelkedett tudását, sem a hatalmát. Csak a normális régészeti szakértelmét. Ugyanez vonatkozik az Ős tábla elolvasására. Azzal valószínűleg túllépte a határt, hogy elmondta Jacknek, hogy Anubisz az Abydosra támad; de Skaara és a többi fiú valószínűleg úgyis kapcsolatba lépett volna a Földdel. Oma csak akkor lépett közbe és állította meg őt, mikor Daniel rátámadt Anubiszra, és ezzel úgy avatkozott be, hogy megváltoztatta az emberi létezést, hisz ezt régen nem tudta volna megtenni. Ez a felemelkedést is megmagyarázná. Talán Oma azért segíthet az embereknek felemelkedni a halál helyett, mert ezzel gyakorlatilag nem avatkozik bele az életükbe. Daniel elfintorodott, és eltűnődött, hogy nem lehet-e, hogy az Ősök mind jogászok voltak egyszer. Most már megértette, hogy miért mondta Jacknek azt, hogy egy nagyon vékony határ mentén egyensúlyoz.

Persze ez Khebet nem magyarázza meg. Miért van az, hogy Oma megölhette azt a sok jaffát Kheben, de ő még Jacket sem robbanthatta volna ki onnan anélkül, hogy a Többiek a nyakára ne jöjjenek?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A kövér férfi várakozva nézett Danielre.

- Oma segített Anubisznak felemelkedni - mondta Daniel meggyőződéssel. Még akkor sem tudta felfogni, amikor kimondta... és mégis, mint az ő szokatlan elméletei a piramisok koráról oly sok ével ezelőtt, túlságosan sok bizonyíték mutatott erre ahhoz, hogy ne vegye figyelembe a lehetőséget.

Jim csettintett, rámutatott Danielre és helyeslően bólintott. Oma odajött hozzájuk.

- Kifelé - parancsolta Oma. Jim csak visszanézett rá. - Kifelé, most!

Daniel csak pislogott. Ez új. Nem gondolta volna, hogy egy felemelkedett lény parancsolgathat egy másiknak. Jim azt mondta, hogy ha egy általános szavazáson megkapod a többséget, bejuthatsz a felemelkedettek közé. Ez nem sugallt egyenlőtlenséget. Lehet, hogy mégis vannak rangok a felemelkedettek között? Logikailag lenne értelme, de Daniel valahogy nem érezte helyesnek. A felemelkedetteknek egyenlőknek kéne lenniük.

De Jim láthatóan ideges lett, és visszavonulót fújt, bár megpróbálta eljátszani, hogy könnyen veszi a dolgot: az órájára nézett.

- Lám, milyen késő van! Mennem kell, kölyök... öö, van egy kis elintéznivalóm. - Megveregette Daniel lábát. - Azért jó volt beszélgetni. - Felállt, és fütyörészve elsétált.

Daniel Omára bámult. Nem csak azt nem értette, hogy miért ment el Jim Oma parancsára, hanem azt sem, hogy miért küldte el Oma. Mi az, amit Oma nem akarja, hogy Daniel tudjon? És miért? "Egyedül kellene megcsinálnod." Ez az? Ez a lényege az egésznek? Használhatja azt a tudást, amire magától jön rá, de ha Jim mondja el neki, akkor valahogy korlátozva lesz?

Daniel egyre inkább biztos volt abban, hogy bármi is Jim szándéka, nem ugyanaz, mint Omáé. Feszültséget akar kelteni közte és Oma közt, és ez Danielnek elég ok volt arra, hogy hűvösen viselkedjen vele szemben, még akkor is, ha furdalta a kíváncsiság.

Omára nézett.

- Miért nem ülünk le? - kérdezte Daniel. Oma visszanézett rá; a szemében látszott, hogy egyszerre szégyelli magát és van zavarban. Mindketten visszamentek Daniel asztalához, és leültek. Egy percig csak nézték egymást, aztán Daniel megtörte a csendet.

- Szóval igaz.

- Becsapott - mondta Oma.

Daniel alig hitt a fülének. Omát minden tudása és hatalma ellenére be tudta csapni egy goa'uld?

- Hogyan? Nem jöttél rá?

- Nem. Biztos talált valami Ős kutatási anyagot a felemelkedésről. Amikor Khebre jött, már tudta, mit csinál. Amint rájöttem, hogy milyen szörnyű hibát követtem el, megpróbáltam visszacsinálni, de nem sikerült. Ekkor léptek közbe a Többiek.

Daniel Oma szemében most azt a vigasztalan tekintetet látta, ami a saját arcán is megjelent, ha eszébe jutott Abydos pusztulása.

- Nem értem. Miért csak félig küldték vissza? Miért nem teljesen?

- Bonyolult - mondta Oma.

- Jó, akkor mi nem bonyolult errefelé? - vágott vissza Daniel. Ez is biztos valami szabály-dolog. Oma azt akarja, hogy jöjjön rá magától. De miért? Mert ha magától jön rá, akkor megtarthatja a tudást? Ennek sem lenne semmi értelme. Hiszen már megmondta Oma, hogy nem tarthatná meg az itt szerzett tudást, ha segít neki felemelkedni, és aztán ő meg újra emberi formát ölt. Oma folytatta.

- Figyelmeztették. Csak olyan tudást és hatalmat használhat, amit goa'uldként is megszerezhetett volna.

Daniel megint érezte azt az idegesítő bizsergést; azt, hogy félig már emlékszik valamire. Valami egyértelműre.

- Nem értem. Hagyták, hogy pusztítson. Nem érdekli őket, ha minden életet elpusztít a galaxisban, azt az életet, amit ők maguk alkottak?

- Engem nem állítottak le, folytathattam a munkámat. Megpróbáltam jóvátenni valahogy, segíteni, ahol tudok - mondta Oma. Daniel végre megértette.

- Ez a büntetésed. Nézned kell, úgy, hogy nem avatkozhatsz közbe. Hagyják, hogy Anubisz azt tegyen, amit akar, csak, hogy téged büntessenek!

- Már mondtam neked. A galaxis, ahonnan származol, a te létezési síkod, oly apró és jelentéktelen a végtelen univerzumhoz képest.

Danielt ez feldühítette. Az ő szótárában az emberek sohasem aprók és jelentéktelenek.

- Nem érdekel. Ez nem helyes.

- A múltkor is ugyanezt mondtad - válaszolta Oma nosztalgikus mosollyal.

Daniel felállt és kieresztette magából jogos haragjának egy részét.

- Elnézést! - mondta az egész vendéglőnek. - Nem volt már elég? Egy egész galaxisnyi ártatlan embert taszítottak rabszolgasorba és kínoztak generációkon keresztül, és most a pusztulás szélén állnak a semmiért? ... Miért? Egyetlen hibáért, amit egy jó ember vétett, miközben jót próbált cselekedni! - Még csak fel se nézett senki. - Gyerünk, legalább meghallgathatnának! - Még mindig úgy csináltak, mintha nem is létezne. Daniel felemelte a hangját. - Azt biztos nem tiltják a nagy szuper-kozmikus szabályok!

Daniel odafordult a legközelebbi vendéghez.

- Hé, magához beszélek! - Meg akarta ragadni a férfit, de a kezei csak átmentek a nyakán fehér fényvillanás kíséretében. Olyan volt, mintha a csillagfényt akarta volna megfogni; a keze zsibbadni kezdett a hideg hőtől. Ahogy ösztönösen hátralépet, a férfi újra emberi alakba szilárdult.

- Rendben - mondta egy kissé megrázva -, rendben. Tudom, hogy hallanak engem. Nem szenvedett Oma már eleget? És az biztos, hogy több mint elég ember szenvedett azét, hogy őt büntesse. Nem gondolják, hogy már megértette?

- Épp ez az, Daniel. Nem gondolják - mondta Oma. - Azóta is ugyanazt a szabályt szegem meg; segítek másoknak felemelkedni. Te is ezért lehetsz most itt.

Ő is ezért van itt? Mert Oma segített neki felemelkedni? Valahogy ő is a büntetés része? Nem, ez értelmetlen.

- Mi lenne, ha abbahagynád? - kérdezte.

- Nem oldaná meg a problémát. Ezért csinálom tovább azt, amit csinálok. Anubiszt nem lehet megölni; se te, se én nem vagyunk rá képesek.

Daniel eltűnődött, hogy ez azt jelenti-e, hogy halandó ember sem tudja megölni Anubiszt. És azt jelenti, hogy sem ő, sem Oma nem tudja megölni Anubiszt, vagy azt, hogy nem engedik meg nekik? Ránézett a vele szemben ülő nőre, és megpróbált olyan kérdést találni, amivel minél több információhoz juthat. Taktikát váltott.

- És az abydosiakkal mi van? Skaara azt mondta Jacknek, hogy mindannyian felemelkedtek.

- Hogyhogy mi van velük? - Oma egy kissé összezavarodott.

- Itt vannak? - Daniel körbeintett a vendéglőben.

- Nem - mondta Oma. - Az általános gyűlés beleegyezett a felemelkedésükbe, de ők egy alacsonyabb síkon élnek, mint a Többiek. Jó emberek voltak, de nem voltak annyira sem szellemileg felkészülve a felemelkedésre, mint te. Idővel majd teljesen is csatlakozhatnak hozzánk.

Daniel megint csak pislogott. A felemelkedésnek ezek szerint különböző fokai vannak. Az abydosiak nem kaphatták meg a teljesen felemelkedettek minden hatalmát és tudását. Anubisz csak azt a tudást és hatalmat használhatta, amit goa'uldként összegyűjthetett és felhalmozhatott. Vajon Daniel is valahogy alsóbbrendűnek számított, mert Oma segített neki?

- A Többiek segítettek nekik beszélni a barátaimmal, vagy te? - kérdezte Daniel.

- A körülmények nagyon szokatlanok voltak - mondta Oma. - A sógorod, Skaara, nagyon hevesen ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy elbúcsúzhasson. A Többiek engedtek a kérésének. - Oma még mindig egy kicsit összezavarodottnak tűnt, de fokozott figyelemmel nézte Danielt.

Danielt nem hagyta nyugodni az idegesítő érzés, hogy nem vett észre valami nagyon fontosat. A Többiek nagyon ragaszkodnak a nem-beavatkozáshoz, és mégis hajlandóak voltak felemelni egy bolygónyi embert. Ezt nem tették meg Velonáért. Összehúzta a szemöldökét, úgy koncentrált. Bármi is az, amire nem jött rá, Orlin bolygójához van köze. Orlin odaadta a velonaiaknak azt a tudást, aminek segítségével azok építettek egy Ős fegyvert és megvédték magukat a goa'uldoktól. És ez működött. A Többiek csak akkor avatkoztak be, amikor a velonaiak a tudást felhasználva más világok meghódítását kezdték tervezgetni. Ekkor elpusztították a bolygót és büntetésként oda száműzték Orlint. Daniel frusztráltan megrázta a fejét.

- Még mindig nem értem. Orlin tévedése elpusztított egy bolygót, és neki megengedték, hogy jóvátegye.

Oma arcáról eltűnt az összezavarodottság. Elkerekedett a szeme a felismeréstől.

Daniel hátranézett. Jim újra besétált, fütyörészve, és rákönyökölt az asztalok közti elválasztó falra. Volt nála egy újabb újság, amire Daniel azonnal rászegezte a szemét.

- Kaphatok egy kávét? - kérdezte Jim.

- Szerezz magadnak - mondta Oma egy apró félmosollyal.

"Szerezz magadnak." "Egyedül kellene megcsinálnod." "Ez csak rajtad áll." Oma azt akarja, hogy Daniel egyedül emelkedjen fel! Mert azok, akiknek segít valaki felemelkedni, valahogy másodosztályú polgárok. Mert van valami, ami akkor megtehet, ha egyedül emelkedik fel, de akkor nem, ha Oma segít neki. De mi az? Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy elég információ-darabkája van ahhoz, hogy kirakja ezt a puzzlet. Kheb és Velona...

Jim túláradó lelkesedéssel felelt.

- Ha nem bánod!

Odasétált a kávéskannához, és közben ledobta az újságot a pultra.

- Hé, Danny Boy, látta az újságot?

Daniel összerezzent az ismerős név alapján, de a tiltakozástól eltekintett az adatgyűjtés érdekében.

- Nem, mit írnak?

- A trükk bevált! Azok az ostoba jaffák elvitték a folttájuk felét, hogy levadásszák Anubiszt. Eközben az ő hadserege megtámadta Dakarát. A maradék lázadó jaffát, akik Dakarát őrzik, lemészárolják. Már csak egy kis idő kérdése, és a jó öreg Anubisz megszerzi a fegyvert.

- Már bocsásson meg, de ezt úgy mondta, mint aki örül ennek - mondta Daniel lassan. Most a teljes figyelmét Jimre irányította, egy kis időre félrerakva Khebbel és Velonával foglalkozó gondolatait.

- Kicsoda, én? - kérdezte Jim megjátszott ártatlansággal.

- Igen. Mi baja van magának Omával? - kérdezte. Minden izma megfeszült, mintha ellenség közelében lenne. Furcsa, hogy még így, igazi test híján is érzett fiziológiai reakciókat. Hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy nem kedveli Jimet. Egyáltalán nem kedveli.

- Daniel - tiltakozott Oma fojtott hangon. De ő tudta, hogy ez most fontos.

- Nem; tudnom kell. - Félig megfordult a székében, hogy szembenézhessen Jimmel. - Úgy értem, maga nem csak nézi, hanem idejön, és az orra alá dörgöli! Miért boldogítja magát ennyire az ő büntetése? - Jim nem egészen szabályszerűen járt el azzal, hogy megpróbált neki ötleteket adni, de a Többiek nem állították le, és Daniel magától jött rá a kulcspontokra.

- Hogy én? - kérdezte Jim derűsen. - Nincs nekem semmi bajom Omával. Sőt, szerintem ő nagyszerű, nem igaz? - Omára nézett, szinte gúnyolódva. Daniel Omáról visszanézett Jimre, és egy gyanú kezdett formálódni a gondolataiban. Amikor Jim kimondta:

- Hiszen ő segített nekem felemelkedni! -, Daniel hátán végigfutott a hideg. Rájött, hogy kicsoda ez. A kövér férfi újra elmosolyodott, de most egyáltalán nem kedélyesen.

- Most már rájöttél végre?

- Maga Anubisz - mondta Daniel. Anubisz csak nevetett, és Danielre emelte a kávéscsészéjét.

- Proszit! - Kortyolt egyet, és csak még jobban nevetett.

Nem csoda, hogy azt az ismerős-ismeretlen érzést váltotta ki belőle. Daniel eddig kedélyesen csevegett azzal a lénnyel, aki megszegte az alkujukat és puszta rosszindulatból meggyilkolta Daniel családját.

- És miért mondja el ezt nekem? Nem zavarja, hogy esetleg megpróbálom megállítani?

Nem csoda, hogy úgy tűnt, "Jim" jól ismeri őt. Anubisz egyszer Danielben volt, és hozzáfért az összes emlékéhez.

Anubisz csak mosolygott.

- Nem igazán. És azért mondom el neked, mert szerintem megérdemled, hogy tudd. Végül is, ha te nem lennél, most nem lehetnék egy percre a galaxis uralásától. - Kortyolt még egyet a bögréjéből, és körbenézett a vendéglőben. - Nem is beszélve arról, hogy nagyon szórakoztatóan tudsz álmodni.

Daniel agyának az a nyugodt, logikus része, ami vészhelyzetekben átvette az irányítást, most azt súgta neki, hogy Anubisz fel akarja dühíteni. Azt akarja, hogy dühös legyen rá, Omára, a Többiekre. Miért? A düh és a harag teher. A felemelkedéshez el kéne eresztenie a terheit. Anubisz nem akarja, hogy felemelkedjen, sem egyedül, sem Oma segítségével. Ha felemelkedne, lehet, hogy tudna tenni valamit? Hiszen egyszer már sikerült keresztülhúznia Anubisz terveit.

- És most mi lesz? Elfoglalja a dakarai fegyvert, kiolt minden életet a galaxisban, újrateremti a saját kedve szerint...?

- Valahogy úgy. - Anubisz elvigyorodott, öntött egy újabb csésze kávét, és kiitta. - De lehet, hogy a kávét meghagyom. Egy kis apróság, hogy emlékezzek rád és Omára. - Omára nézett. - Oh, hogy te milyen jó kávét főzöl.

Lerakta a kávéskannát és a csészét, és kisétált a pult mögül.

- Hát, sajna mennem kell! - Integetett Omának.

Daniel Omára nézett, aki csak tehetetlenül nézte Anubiszt. De ő semmiképpen sem fog tétlenül ülni, és hagyni, hogy ez megtörténjen. Nekiugrott az ex-goa'uldnak, és... átment rajta. A felfoghatatlan sötétség, amit most Anubiszból érzett, egyáltalán nem hasonlított arra a csiklandozó energiára, amit akkor érzett, mikor megpróbált hozzáérni ahhoz a másik felemelkedetthez. Erre emlékezett. Sarkon fordult, hogy megint szembekerüljön Anubisszal.

- Nem tehetsz semmit! Nincs rá hatalmad - nevette ki őt Anubisz.

Daniel gondolatai egymást kergették. Ahhoz, hogy megszerezze a hatalmat, amire szüksége van, fel kell emelkednie. De a Többiek megállítanák... vagy mégsem? Omát megállították, de az a büntetés része volt. Anubisz azt mondta: "Ha megérdemled, hogy itt legyél, akkor ide kell tudnod jutni egyedül." Ha egyedül emelkedne fel, azzal bebizonyítaná, hogy megérdemli, hogy itt legyen. És akkor talán használhatná a hatalmát Anubisz ellen. De a felemelkedéshez nem csak a haragját kéne eleresztenie, hanem a félelmét is; a félelmét a barátaiért és az egész őrült-kaotikus-csodálatos galaxisért, ami mindannyiuk otthona...

Oma hűvös hangja szakította félbe gondolatait.

- De nekem van.

Anubisz szembefordult vele. Oma felállt, és közben szikrákká omlott szét. Aztán visszaalakult, de már nem a pincérnő-egyenruha volt rajta. Megint úgy jelent meg, mint amikor Daniel kalauzolta a felemelkedésbe Kelowna után. Most először, a többi vendég is reagált az eseményekre: mindannyian felnéztek, és Omára bámultak.

Anubisz kuncogott, de egy kissé idegesnek tűnt.

- Te sem tudsz megölni.

- De harcolhatok ellened - mondta Oma magabiztosan.

Tényleg így van? Hiszen a Többiek megállították... Nem. A Többiek csak úgy döntöttek, hogy nem küldik teljesen vissza az anyagi síkra Anubiszt, mikor Omának nem sikerült. Oma sosem próbált harcolni Anubisz ellen. Ez Daniel megoldása volt.

- De nem győzhetsz - tiltakozott Anubisz. Oma elszántan nézett vissza rá.

- Nem számít. Nem fogsz tudni semmit tenni, csak védekezni.

Egy pillanatra Daniel szemébe nézett. Nem tudja megölni, de azt megakadályozhatja, hogy másoknak ártson. - jött rá Daniel. Ha a Többiek engedik.

- Mire készülsz? - követelte Anubisz.

Oma eltökélt és teljesen biztos volt magában.

- Olyasvalamire, amit már rég meg kellett volna tennem. - Elindult Anubisz felé, aki megpróbált hátrálni.

- Jaj, ne. Ne. Nem! Nem! - Felemelte a kezét védekezésül, de Oma emberalakból energiává változott, és körbezárta Anubiszt. Daniel nézte, ahogy Anubisz is átalakult, és összecsaptak, majd felfelé lebegve átmentek a plafonon és eltűntek. Daniel előrébb lépett, aztán körbenézett a vendégeken, akik mindannyian a pontot nézték, ahol Oma és Anubisz eltűnt. Ha bárki is készült arra, hogy megállítsa Omát, nem volt jele.

- Ugye még mindig nem fognak beszélni hozzám? - kérdezte. Senki sem válaszolt, még az arcuk sem rezdült meg. Csak tovább bámultak. - Gondoltam.

Szóval, mi történt most? Daniel emlékezett arra az emlékfoszlányra, amit Replikátor Sam agyszondázása közben látott. A harc az ő megoldása volt. Amikor először nézett szembe Anubisszal, valószínűleg akkor jött rá, hogy hogyan tud egy felemelkedett lény egy másikat cselekvésképtelené tenni annak árán, hogy csak erre koncentrál. Daniel úgy gondolta, hogy Abydos és a barátai megmentése megéri ezt az áldozatot. De akkor még nem jött rá, hogy Anubisz szabadsága Oma büntetése. Megint körbenézett a szenvtelen Többieken.

- Semmiképpen sem hagyták volna, hogy én állítsam meg, igaz? Azt akarták, hogy Oma tegye meg.

Senki sem válaszolt, de nem is volt rá szükség. Daniel biztos volt benne, hogy megértette.

Ha Oma akkor régen nem akadályozta volna meg Danielt abban, hogy megtámadja Anubiszt, akkor a Többiek tették volna meg. És az sem változtatott volna ezen, ha magától emelkedik fel, nem számít, mit hitt Oma. Ironikus, hogy az, hogy Daniel szóba hozta Orlint, az értette meg Omával, hogy megállíthatja Anubiszt, és csak ő teheti meg. Orlin az életét adta azért, hogy megakadályozza a hibája megismétlődését. A Többiek elvárták Omától, hogy ő is adja fel az életét azért, hogy helyrehozza a saját tévedését.

Hagyták volna, hogy Anubisz elpusztítson egy egész galaxist, ahelyett, hogy egyszerűen megmondták volna Omának, hogy csak a saját szabadságának feláldozásával szabad helyrehoznia a dolgot. Daniel észrevette, hogy megint kezd mérges lenni. A felemelkedettek hagytak volna milliárdokat elpusztulni azért, hogy megértessenek valami valakivel. És nem csak Anubisz áldozatairól van szó. Biztos, hogy sok ártatlan volt Velonán is. De azok "alsóbbrendűek" voltak, túl "aprók és jelentéktelenek" ahhoz, hogy törődjenek velük. Még Oma is megölt sok száz jaffát Kheben, akik közül néhányan lehet, hogy a szabadságot választották volna, ha tudják, hogy van választásuk. Nem csoda, hogy Daniel a leereszkedést és az amnéziát választotta másfajta büntetés helyett.

A Többiek közül jó páran kisétáltak, a maradék visszaült és folytatta az evést. Nagyszerű. Egyértelműen még mindig úgy érzik, hogy figyelniük kell őt.

Az ajtó felett függő csengő megszólalt, és bejött egy farmert és Colorado Avalanche pólót viselő tinédzser. Átvágott a vendéglőn Danielhez, ünnepélyes arckifejezéssel.

- Daniel.

- Shifu. - Daniel önkéntelenül elmosolyodott. Shifu nagy, sötétbarna szemei pontosan olyanok voltak, mint Sha're-é, és az arcvonala is rá emlékeztetett.

- Sok út keresztezi egymást a nagy ösvény felé haladva - mondta Shifu. - És olyan utak, amik elzártak voltak, felszabadulhatnak.

- Én is örülök, hogy láthatlak. És biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak azért nem beszéltél velem hamarabb, mert a Többiek nem akarták - mondta Daniel. - Minden rendben lesz veled, így Oma nélkül is?

- A jó tanítványnak a világ a tanítója.

Daniel megint elmosolyodott.

- És te nagyon jó tanítvány vagy. - Hirtelen mély szomorúság öntötte el. Öt év telt el Sha're halála óta, nyolc, mióta elrabolták, és még mindig hiányzott neki. Annyira büszke lenne Shifura.

- Látod néha Skaarát és Kasufot?

- Sok út keresztezi egymást - ismételte Shifu. Daniel úgy döntött, ezt igennek veszi. - Te megválasztottad már az utadat? - folytatta a fiú.

- Igen - mondta Daniel. De nem volt igazán választása. A halált már visszautasította, és most, hogy Anubisz már nem jelentett veszélyt, már nem volt mitől félnie sem. Biccentett a mostohafiának.

- És ha tudsz, cselekedhetsz is.

A replikátor agyszondának köszönhetően már javarészt tudta, mit kell tennie. Elengedett félelmet és dühöt, kétkedést és bűntudatot. Ő megtett mindent, ami tőle telt. Tökéletesen nyugodtan állva, Daniel Jackson átadta magát a fénynek.

Olyan volt, mint kinyújtózkodni azután, hogy sokáig be voltál szorítva egy apró helyre; mint bőséges válaszok tömkelegére találni azután, hogy órákig küszködtél egy kérdéssel; mint megszabadulni egy hatalmas súlytól, ami eddig a földhöz szorított, és most szabadon lebeghetsz. Mindenre emlékezett. Tudott. Látott. Érzett. Könnyedén felfogott oly sok mindent, amit nem érthetett meg akkor, amikor az emberi gondolkodás határai akadályozták. A vendéglő, amit a tudatalattija alkotott, hogy értelmet adjon a köztes síknak, semmivé foszlott, ahogy Daniel tudata kiteljesedett. A Többiek még mindig körülvették, figyelve, ahogy ő is átvette teljes hatalmukat. Néhány pillanatra átadta magát a magasabb sík teljes gyönyörűségének, aztán elutasította.

Daniel jól emlékezett, milyen fájdalmasan tehetetlen érzés ennyi hatalmat és tudást birtokolni a cselekvés szabadsága nélkül. És a Többiek még így, a másodosztályú polgár státusza nélkül sem néznék jó szemmel, ha a hatalmát a barátai megsegítésére használná. És még ha engednék is... Daniel már tapasztalt istenszerű hatalmat Shifu álmában. Biztos volt benne, hogy ezt sosem szánták olyan fiataloknak, mint ő. A szédítő tudásmennyiség nem éri meg azt, hogy a barátai újra meggyászolják. És ő nem hajlandó újra arra, hogy tétlenül nézze, hogy az emberek, akikkel törődik, veszélyben vannak, megsérültek vagy elkeseredettek. Soha többé. Most hazamegy.

Az anyagi sík felé fordította figyelmét, és hosszú idő óta először tudta, hogy fizikailag hol van. A dakarai templomban voltak, amit eddig még csak az elméjében látott. Csupán néhány másodperc telt el itt azóta, hogy Oma megtámadta Anubiszt. Daniel nézte, ahogy Anubisz utolsó gazdateste összeesik. A kull harcosok már kezdték elveszíteni a koncentrációjukat. A jaffák ezt kihasználták, és előretörtek. A zűrzavarban Anubisz gazdatestét három zat-lövés érte. Daniel nem tudta, hogy egyáltalán észrevette-e rajta kívül valaki. Szegény férfi amúgy sem volt valami jó állapotban, és valószínűleg akkor sem élt volna sokkal tovább, ha ő megállította volna a lövéseket.

Daniel látta, hogy a Csillagkapu be van kapcsolva, és gondolkozás nélkül belerepült a járatba. Rengeteg féregjárat. Az utazás sosem volt még ilyen, még amikor régen volt felemelkedett, akkor sem. Egy labirintusban cikázott összevissza. Jó pár kijárat mellett elsuhant, de tétovázott átmenni rajtuk, mert nem tudhatta, hova vezetnek. Igaz, hogy most semmilyen környezet sem árthatott volna neki, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy az idő most nagyon fontos. A felemelkedetteknek nincs szükségük a kapukra, de időt és energiát takarítanak meg velük. És mindkettőre szüksége lehet nemsokára. Mi történhetett, tűnődött... ez olyan, mintha... oh.

Anubisz összekapcsolta az összes kaput, mert épp használni akarta a fegyvert. Ahogy Sam is összekapcsolta őket, amikor az Avenger vírust semlegesítették, és amikor elpusztították a replikátorokat. Rájött, hogy ezt elvileg tudja irányítani. Az elméjével a kapuk irányítórendszere felé nyúlt, ahogy Oma tanította, és kivetítette a Föld jelét és címét. A kijáratok kezdtek eltűnni, ahogy a rendszer elfogadta az új utasításokat, és lekapcsolta a kapukat a kiválasztott célállomás kivételével. Az utazás leegyszerűsödött a szokásos zuhanássá a célállomás eseményhorizontja felé. Oké. biztos volt benne, hogy működni fog, mégis kissé megkönnyebbült, amikor a zárt íriszen láthatatlanul átsuhanva kibukkant a jól ismert földalatti bunkerben: a Csillagkapu Parancsnokságon.

Valószínűleg kevesebb, mint egy perc telt el azóta, mióta Anubisz megnyitotta a féregjáratot a Földre. Daniel kiterjesztette az érzékelését, hogy betöltse a kaputermet és az irányítótermet, és észrevette Samet és Jacket, akik meredten nézték... az önmegsemmisítést?! Persze, ők azt hiszik, Anubisz támad. Daniel egy lassúidő-buborékot hozott létre a számítógépes rendszer körül, miközben a kapu kikapcsolt. A számláló lelassult és megállt 1,26 másodperccel a robbanás előtt.

- A féregjárat megszűnt - jelentette be Walter.

- Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte Sam. Daniel kissé bűntudatosan "mosolyodott el" magában. Lassú idő. Ez nagyon fogja piszkálni Samet. És ő meg nem fogja tudni elmagyarázni neki; ugyanúgy, ahogy a neutrínók csendes dalolását sem érthetik meg mások.

- Nem tudom - válaszolta Harriman döbbenten. - Biztos valamiféle... rendszerhiba.

- Az lehetetlen! - mondta Sam.

- Kapcsolják ki - utasította Jack.

Miközben Sam leállította az önmegsemmisítést, és Jack megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, Daniel érezte a Többieket. Nem lehetett úgy fogalmazni, hogy rá néznek, de érezhető volt a figyelmük súlya. Nem örültek, hogy belepiszkált a dolgokba, ezt tudta, de nem tettek ellene semmit. Egyenlőre. Nem szegte meg olyan súlyosan a szabályokat, hogy cselekvésre szánták volna el magukat. De Daniel tudta, hogy ha itt marad, előbb-utóbb úgyis tenne valami súlyosabbat is. Jobb, ha nem kockáztatja meg a kísértést, vagy, ahogy Oma mondaná, megtagadja a harcot. Átlebegett néhány falon, míg rá nem talált a legközelebbi néptelen helyiségre. Rendben, most következik az, hogy emberi alakot kell ölteni.

Pár perc után rájött, hogy nem lesz ez olyan könnyű, mint gondolta. Az elméletet tudta, de nehéz és trükkös dolog úgy irányítani az energiát, hogy anyaggá alakuljon és új testet alkosson. Az sem segített sokat, hogy egy kissé tartott attól, hogy amint elkészült, a Többiek megint tisztára mossák az agyát. És ráadásul erre nem is emlékezhetett, hogyan kell csinálni. A múltkor Oma alkotta meg neki az emberi testet, és nem magyarázta el a folyamatot.

Daniel türelmesen az alapokra koncentrált. Láthatóvá vált, és gyorsan visszafogta a ragyogását. Nem volt szüksége arra, hogy bejöjjön valaki megnézni, hogy mi ez a nagy fényvillanás a tábornok irodájában, és elterelje a figyelmét. Kizárt mindent a külvilágból, hogy jobban koncentrálhasson, még az idő múlását is csak alig érzékelte. Órákba tellett. Lassan-lassan egyre szilárdabb lett a teste. Halványan érezte, hogy a szomszédos eligazítóterembe emberek jöttek be. Teal'c volt ott, és Bra'tac, Jackkel és Sammel.

Végül kelletlenül elengedte a magasabb rendű tudatosságát, és visszaerőltette magát a hús-vér testbe, ami számára úgy tűnt, mintha túl durva és fejletlen lenne ahhoz, hogy beleférjen, és befogadhassa őt teljes valójában. Aztán, tetőtől talpig reszketve, leült a vendégszékre Jack irodájában. A szívverése mennydörgésként dübörgött a fülében, a tüdejébe áramló levegő sípoló orkánnak hangzott. Aztán lassan megszűnt a hiperérzékenység is, és ő kissé dermedten és fázva maradt ott. Immár ismét szilárd hús zárta körbe; ismerős, de korlátozó. Igyekezett elnyomni magában a fájó megbánást. Talán egyszer majd visszamegy. Oma nem lesz ott, hogy segítsen neki, de már nincs szüksége segítségre. Most már tudja az utat egyedül is.

Hallgatni kezdte a szomszéd szobában zajló beszélgetést.

- A kull harcosok rendezetlenné, és összezavarodottá váltak, mintha már nem tudták volna, hogy mit kell tenniük - hallatszott Bra'tac hangja.

- Már nem volt mesterük, akit szolgáljanak - mondta Teal'c.

- Ezek után könnyedén legyőztük őket - folytatta az idősebbik.

Daniel körbenézett az irodában, mialatt a két Jaffa tovább beszélt a győzelemről, és arról, hogy a fegyver elpusztítása után Dakarán új emlékművet emelnek. Így utólag, Jack irodájában emberi alakot ölteni minden pillanattal egyre hülyébb ötletnek tűnt. Nem tartott itt Jack valami tartalék inget vagy akármit? Daniel gyorsan de halkan végigkutatta az irodát. Talált három jojót, egy csomag Hostess muffint, és egy ceruzát, rajta egy Homer Simpsonos radírral Jack asztalában, plusz még megdöbbentő mennyiségű papírmunkát, de semmi olyasmit, ami ruha helyett használható. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott a papírhajtogatás lehetőségén, de aztán kelletlenül úgy döntött, hogy muszáj lesz kiáltania. Megállt az ajtón belül, és eltűnődött, hogy meg is várhatná a megbeszélés végét; csak azt kéne remélnie, hogy Jack egyedül jön vissza az irodájába.

- Még mindig nem egészen értem, mi történt. Az egyik pillanatban Anubisz arra kézül, hogy megnyomja a gombot, ami véget vet minden életnek a galaxisban, és a következőben csak úgy... eltűnik - mondta Sam.

- Valóban. Nagy rejtélyes ez - válaszolta Teal'c.

Nincs itt semmiféle rejtély, Teal'c, a meztelen fickó mindent meg tud magyarázni. - gondolta Daniel.

- Csak azt feltételezhetjük, hogy valami módon elpusztították - mondta Bra'tac. - Ha nem így volna, miért hagyta volna ott a fegyvert és a hadseregét?

Rövid csend volt, aztán Sam megszólalt.

- Gondolja...?

- Igen - válaszolta Jack. Danielt furdalta a kíváncsiság, hogy miről is beszélhetnek.

- Csak ez magyarázná meg a önmegsemmisítés leállását - mondta Sam. Daniel felvonta a szemöldökét. Samnek van egy elmélete, ami Anubiszra és az önmegsemmisítésre is magyarázatot ad? Ezt muszáj hallania. Úgy tűnt, Bra'tac is ugyanerre kíváncsi.

- Miről beszélnek?

- O'Neill úgy hiszi, hogy valami módon Daniel Jackson felelős ezekért az eseményekért - magyarázta Teal'c nyugodtan. Daniel visszafojtotta a nevetését. Ennél jobb alkalmat nem is kívánhatott volna.

- Nem, nem én voltam! - szólt ki a szobából. Hosszú csend következett, amit Jack tört meg.

- Már is hallotta ezt?

- Itt vagyok bent! - mondta Daniel, azon gondolkozva, hogy hogyan közölhetné velük, hogy nincs rajta semmi... mármint anélkül, hogy szó szerint kimondja.

- Ez Daniel - jelentette ki Jack, majd felállt, és odament az iroda ajtajához.

- Ne! - tiltakozott Daniel. - Ne gyere be!

Jack visszahőkölt.

- Hé! Hahó! Hát te...?

Daniel nagyon remélte, hogy a visszatérése elég váratlanra sikeredett ahhoz, hogy megmeneküljön Jack fura humorától. Legalább addig, amíg nem szerez rendes ruhát. Lehalkította a hangját, és könyörgőre fogta a dolgot.

- Nem tudnál szerezni... akármit?

Jack, hála jó égnek, nem mondott semmit, csak körülnézett, aztán letépte a parancsnokság zászlóját, és odanyújtotta neki. Daniel hálásan a dereka köré csavarta, aztán tétovázva kilépett Jack irodájából. Miért, jaj miért kellett itt leereszkednie mondjuk az öltöző helyett? Vagy a saját szobája helyett? Vagy... Sam nyílt hitetlenkedéssel bámult rá, aztán gyorsan elfordította a tekintetét. Bra'tac vigyorgott.

- Ez egy... hosszú történet - mondta Daniel félszegen.

A csapattársai közül, úgy tűnt, csak Teal'cet nem zavarta meg Daniel ruhátlan állapota.

- Nagyon jó újra látni téged, Daniel Jackson. Esetleg előkerítsek neked valami megfelelőbb ruházatot?

- Kérlek! - mondta Daniel. - Nagyon hálás lennék.

- Mind azok lennénk - szólt közbe Jack. Danielre pillantott, aztán megint el. - Szóval. Mi történt?

- Ha nem bánjátok, inkább megvárom Teal'cet - mondta Daniel, miközben a jaffa lement a lépcsőn. - Öö, addig esetleg meséljétek ti el, hogy mi történt itt. Azt már tudom, hogy a jaffák elfoglalták Dakarát, és ti használtátok a fegyvert a replikátorok ellen...

- Ezt meg honnan tudod? - kérdezte Sam szemöldökráncolva. - Még nem is tudtunk Dakara létezéséről, amikor te... eltűntél.

Daniel összerezzent.

- Öö, a replikátor másolatod beszélt nekem Dakaráról. - Tétovázott. Mit akar, mennyi kerüljön be a jelentésekbe a történtekből? - Szondázni akarta az agyamat. Úgy gondolta, hogy megtudhatja tőlem az Ősök tudását.

Sam nagyot pislogott. - És megtudta?

Daniel vállat vont.

- Nem igazán. Tényleg sikerült előásnia néhány dolgot, de... nagyon nehéz haladni vele. A felemelkedett érzékelés nagy különbözik az emberitől, úgyhogy nagyon nehéz leírni. - Ez még igaz is volt. Ebben a percben is, Daniel érezte a felemelkedett emlékek súlyát, amiket birtokolt, de már képtelen volt felfogni.

- Oh - mondta Sam.

- Szóval mi történt? Mikor legutóbb láttalak titeket, egy anyahajón voltunk összezárva egy rakás replikátorral.

- Miután elteleportáltak téged, a gyűrűkkel lemenekültünk a felszínre - válaszolt Bra'tac. Onnan a csillagkapuval visszatértünk a Földre.

- Nem sokkal utánunk átjött a kapun át Apa... - Sam elhallgatott, a szeme megtelt könnyel.

- Sam...? - Daniel közelebb hajolt. - Mi...?

- Jacob meghalt - mondta Jack minden szépítés nélkül. Sam nagyot nyelt.

- Selmak haldoklott - magyarázta Danielnek. - Megmentette volna Apát, de ő nem akarta elengedni. Azt mondta, hogy szüksége volt rá ahhoz, hogy Dakarán be tudjuk indítani az Ős fegyvert. Mire a krízisnek vége lett, már túl késő volt.

- Sam, úgy sajnálom - mondta Daniel. Tudta, milyen érzés, ha valaki elveszíti a szüleit. És neki is hiányozni fog Jacob és Selmak. Önzetlen, megbízható szövetségesek voltak, és Jacob gyakran úgy tűnt, hogy elfelejtette, hogy Daniel igazából nem Sam testvére. Szerette volna megölelni Samet, de gyanította, hogy mindketten kissé kényelmetlenül éreznék magukat Daniel jelenlegi állapotában.

Sam a lépések hallatán a lépcső felé nézett.

- Azt hiszem, Teal'c az.

Valóban a csapattársuk volt, a kezében egy zsákkal.

- Úgy hiszem, ezeket kényelmesebbnek találod majd - mondta Teal'c komoran, épp csak egy cseppnyi humorral a hangjában, amiből Daniel rájött, hogy nem Jack lesz az egyetlen, aki később piszkálni fogja.

- Kösz, Teal'c - mondta Daniel hálásan. Szorosabbra húzta maga körül a zászlót, és visszavonult Jack irodájába felöltözni. Teal'c hozott neki egy teljes egyenruhát, valamint a tartalék szemüvegét és bakancsát az öltözőszekrényből. Sietve felöltözött és visszament az eligazítóterembe.

- Szóval - mondta Jack -, veled mi volt?

Daniel megigazította a szemüvegét az orrán.

- Öö, igen. A replikátorok elteleportáltak, amint tudjátok. Aztán jött az agyszondázás vagy mi. Ami mellesleg nagyon kellemetlen érzés.

- Mi is tudjuk, Daniel - mondta Jack. - És?

- És... hát, volt egy kis... lehetne küzdelemnek nevezni. Miközben ő az én agyamat szondázta, valahogy, azt hiszem, rájöttem, hogyan viszonozhatom a dolgot.

- Azt meg hogy csináltad? - kérdezte Sam döbbenten.

Daniel felvett egy tollat az asztalról és forgatni kezdte a kezében.

- Hát, tudod, valahogy... ezt is nagyon nehéz lenne elmagyarázni, Sam.

- A harc tüzében minden replikátor leállt egy időre Dakarán és a Földön - mondta Teal'c. - Eltűnődtünk...

Daniel összeráncolta a homlokát.

- Nem csak Dakarán és a Földön. Mindenhol. De csak egy percre tudtam őt elkapni, nem bírtam el minddel egyszerre. Egyszerűen túl sokan voltak. - Bocsánatkérően nézett rájuk. - Pontosabban fogalmazva, nem bírtam el egyszerre velük és Replikátor-Sammel is. Sajnálom.

- Sajnálod? - hitetlenkedett Sam. - Daniel, neked köszönhetjük, hogy elég időnk volt beállítani a fegyvert! Anélkül a plusz egy perc nélkül a replikátorok felülkerekedtek volna, és most egyikünk sem ülhetne itt erről beszélgetve.

- Komolyan? - kérdezte Daniel. A többiekre nézett, akik helyeslően bólintottak. - Oh. Hát ettől máris jobban érzem magam.

- Folytasd - mondta Jack. Daniel kissé aggódva nézett rá. Nem volt hozzászokva Jack teljes és osztatlan figyelméhez. Bocsáss meg, Jack, nem akartalak megint halálra ijeszteni. Legalább ezúttal tényleg nem az én hibám volt.

- Oké. Szóval ő, mármint a replikátor, nem igazán örült annak, hogy szerepet cseréltünk, és ő lett az áldozat. Úgyhogy mialatt én a többi replikátorral voltam elfoglalva, ő kiszabadította magát, kikapcsolta az agyszondázást, és öö... nagyjából megölt.

- "Nagyjából megölt"? - visszhangozta Jack. - Nagyjából megölt, hogyan?

- Karddá változtatta a karját és leszúrt, ha muszáj tudnod - mondta Daniel. Enyhe rosszallással nézett Teal'cre. - Mellesleg mikor láttátok a Terminátor 3-at?

- Carter őrnagy, Jonas Quinn és én együtt néztük meg még régebben - mondta Teal'c higgadtan.

- Hát, szerintem onnan vett ötleteket - mondta Daniel.

- Daniel, mit mondtam én neked a küldetéseken való meghalásról? - kérdezte Jack zsémbesen.

- Hogy ne tegyem, de ha mégis, akkor jobban teszem, ha sürgősen visszajövök - válaszolta Daniel. - És itt is vagyok. Ezúttal még az emlékeimet sem vesztettem el. Ja, mellesleg milyen nap van ma?

Miután tudomásul vette, hogy csak két hetet vesztett el különféle képzeletbeli helyeken, Daniel folytatta a beszámolót.

- Hol is tartottam...? Ja igen. Meghaltam. Szóval, ezután egy kicsivel ti használtátok a dakarai fegyvert és elpusztítottátok az összes replikátort. Mellesleg szép munka volt.

- Könnyebb lett volna, ha ki tudunk igazodni a jegyzeteiden - mondta Sam fanyar mosollyal. - Tudom, hogy összetetten gondolkodsz, Daniel, de az anyagod az Ősökről kész zűrzavar.

Daniel nagyot pislogott.

- A jegyzeteimet használtátok? Azokat, amik az irodámban vannak a naplóimban?

- Igen - mondta Sam.

- Miért? - kérdezte Daniel.

- Hogyhogy miért? - kérdezte Sam összezavarodva. - Talán mert le kellett fordítanunk az írásokat Dakarán...?

- Miért nem használtátok az Ős szótárt és nyelvtant a szerverről? - kérdezte Daniel. Rövid csend volt.

- A számítógépből? - kérdezte Sam, kissé összehúzva magát.

- Azt a forrásanyagot amit az Atlantisz expedíciónak állítottam össze - magyarázta Daniel. - A kézzel írt jegyzetek nagyon régiek, Sam. Kijavítottam, átnéztem és kibővítettem őket, majd felraktam az egészet a számítógépre, mielőtt múlt télen elmentem az antarktiszi bázisra. Van két kinyomtatott és bekötött példány is a régészet-nyelvészeti részlegen. - Samről Jackre, majd Teal'cre nézett. - Mondjátok, hogy legalább elvittetek valakit a részlegemből Dakarára magatokkal!

Rövid szünet után Teal'c válaszolt.

- Nem vittünk.

- Mindenki más, aki beszél Ősül, elment Atlantiszba, Daniel - mondta Jack. - Te vagy az egyetlen itt, aki igazán folyékonyan beszéli a nyelvet. Te is jó tudod.

- Igaz, de éppen ezért adtam ki többeknek is, hogy tanulják. Ők is jobbak lettek volna a semminél. Főleg a legújabb forrásokkal és kutatási anyaggal együtt.

- Én éppen szabadságon voltam, amikor az Ős bázisra mentél - jutott eszébe Samnek. - Teal'c nem volt a bolygón. És O'Neill tábornok el volt foglalva azzal, hogy átvegye a Parancsnokság irányítását.

- És különben is a nagy részét akkor csináltam, amikor ti elrepültetek Thorért. - A hangtalanul hozzátett "nélkülem"-et is mindenki jól hallotta.

Jack maga elé bámult, és az asztal közepéhez intézte mondanivalóját.

- Szóval, kérem, hogy minden részleg írja össze azokat az anyagokat és eszközöket, amelyeket általános használatra fejlesztettek ki, és mutassák be őket a következő megbeszélésen. - Gyorsan leírt magának egy emlékeztetőt a jegyzetfüzetébe.

- Szóval, ti elpusztítottátok a replikátorokat - folytatta Daniel. - És ekkor jelent meg Oma. - Úgy döntött, kihagy minden arra való utalást, hogy a holtteste az űrben lebegett addig. Nincs rá szükség, hogy a barátai még feszültebbek legyenek.

Jack felvidult.

- Jó az időzítése a csajnak.

- Bizony, nagyon jó - mosolygott Daniel. - Aztán jött egy csomó beszélgetés...

Jack megborzongott.

- Voltak benne gyertyák és kanócok is, ugye?

- "Milyen mély a folyó, ha nem látod az alját?" - idézte Daniel titokzatosan.

- Vannak benne halak? - kérdezte Jack.

- A halak itt lényegtelenek - mondta Daniel.

- A halak mindig lényegtelenek - válaszolta Jack. - Még a horgászásban is.

- A horgászásban mindenképpen - tette hozzá Teal'c pókerarccal. Sam kissé ködösen mosolygott mindhármójukra.

- Ha lényegtelenek, miért kérdezted egyáltalán? - kérdezte Daniel Jacktől.

- A halak fogalmáról van szó - mondta Jack.

Bra'tac úgy nézett ki, mint aki azon tűnődik, vajon mind megbolondultak-e.

- Oma Desala segített neked visszatérni ide? - kérdezte.

- Hát, nem egészen - mondta Daniel. - Eltartott egy darabig, amíg rájöttem, hogy pontosan mi is folyik ott. Mert ha Oma segített volna nekem felemelkedni, visszajöhettem volna, de valószínűleg csak egy újabb emléktörlés után, és megint a világ túlsó végén találtam volna magamat. Még mindig a saját nevemen gondolkodtam volna amikor Anubisz kiirt minden életet a galaxisban. Úgyhogy ott maradtam, beszélgettem Omával és Anubisszal. Persze róla először nem tudtam, hogy kicsoda...

- Beszéltél Anubisszal? - kérdezte Sam.

- Igen; ő félig felemelkedett, ezért tud a felemelkedett és az anyagi síkon is kommunikálni.

- Félig felemelkedett? Jelen időben? - kérdezte Jack.

- Igen, tudjátok ez volt az egyik dolog, amin sokat gondolkodtam, hogy hogyan tudhat egyáltalán egy goa'uld felemelkedni - mondta Daniel. - És kiderült, hogy úgy csinálta, hogy átverte Omát: ő segített neki.

Lenézett a tollra, amiből elkezdett a kezére szivárogni a tinta.

- A francba.

Sam adott neki egy zsebkendőt.

- Kösz - mondta Daniel. Az órára nézett. - És még csak fél órája van testem. - A többiek elmosolyodtak, de igazi nevetés még nem volt. Valószínűleg még túl korai ahhoz.

- Fél órán keresztül voltál ruhátlanul az irodámban? - kérdezte Jack, akit úgy tűnt, nyugtalanít a dolog.

- Szóval - mondta gyorsan Daniel -, Oma, amint rájött, hogy mit tett, azonnal megbánta, de egyedül nem tudta visszacsinálni. A Többiek nem voltak hajlandóak segíteni visszavonni Anubisz felemelkedését, és azt sem hagyták, hogy Oma helyrehozza azt, amit Anubisz elront. Leerőltették Anubiszt a félig felemelkedett állapotba, és megtiltották neki, hogy használja a hatalmát.

Daniel látta értetlenkedő arckifejezésüket.

- Nem használhatta az Ősök és a felemelkedettek tudását, hacsak nem tudta volna ugyanazt megtenni goa'uldként is. Ami elég nagy csalás, mert ha tudott valamiről, akkor megtalálhatta volna a módját, hogy használja. Például elküldte Oziriszt, hogy tudja meg tőlem Atlantisz helyét, és akkor odamehetett volna. És épített valami Telchak gépéhez hasonló eszközt, amivel megalkotta a kull harcosokat. És miután ti megtaláltátok és Ba'allal szövetségben használtátok a fegyvert Dakarán, már Anubisz is használhatta.

- Nem szövetkeztünk Ba'allal! - tiltakozott Jack. - Csak rövid fegyverszünetet tartottunk amíg elintéztük a replikátorokat, ennyi az egész.

- Oh, bocsánat. Na mindegy, Anubisz igazából egy csomó mindent elmondott nekem arról, hogy mi történik. Fura, a testet kiveheted egy goa'uldból, de a goa'uldot nem veheted ki a... öö, rossz hasonlat. A lényeg az, hogy nem tudott ellenállni annak, hogy Omát kínozza és kinevesse. És Oma ekkor jött rá. Nem tudja megölni Anubiszt, és nem tudja visszafordítani a felemelkedését. De harcolhat vele. Lefoglalhatja annyira, hogy Anubisz nem tehet mást, csak védekezhet, olyan sokáig, amilyen sokáig Oma csak akarja. - Daniel vállat volna. - Ami szerintem minimum pár száz év lesz. De inkább több.

- Hűha - mondta Sam -, hát ez... akkor hogy jöttél vissza?

- Lényegében ugyanúgy, mint a múltkor - mondta Daniel. - Felemelkedtem és aztán újra emberi alakot öltöttem.

- De ha Oma Desala Anubisszal harcol...? - kérdezte Bra'tac.

- Ja igen, öö, segítség nélkül kellett felemelkednem. - Daniel levette a szemüvegét és megtörölte az ingében. - Emberi alakot ölteni volt az igazán trükkös rész. Szerencsém, hogy nem nőtt plusz lábam vagy valami.

- Akkor ezek szerint te most tudnál... tudod... - Jack bizonytalanul felfelé intett.

- Elméletileg igen - mondta Daniel. - Habár nem tudom, hogy működne-e anélkül, hogy előbb meghalok, úgyhogy természetesen nem akarom hamar kipróbálni...

- Persze, hogy nem - mondta Jack.

Kopogtak az ajtón, és bejött Walter.

- Tábornok, hívják a vezérkarból... Oh! - Meglepve nézett Danielre. - Dr. Jackson! Nem tudtam, hogy visszajött.

- Csak most érkeztem - mondta Daniel.

- Értem, uram. - Walter még mindig zavartan nézett Danielre, aztán visszafordult Jackhez az üzenettel. - Azt mondják, sürgős, uram.

- Mindig az - mondta Jack, majd elment a telefonhoz.

- Nem értem, Daniel Jackson. Te nem próbáltál meg harcolni Anubisszal az Abydoson? És nem állítottak meg a felemelkedettek? - kérdezte Teal'c.

- Igazság szerint Oma állított meg - válaszolta Daniel. - De ha nem tette volna, a Többiek teszik meg. Úgy gondolták, hogy Anubisz Oma felelőssége. Ő volt az, aki elszúrta, így csak neki engedték, hogy helyrehozza. Legalábbis addig, amíg Anubisz nem csinál bajt valami nagy szinten. Mert, tudjátok, a mi galaxisunk és létsíkunk nagyon kicsi és jelentéktelen az univerzum egészéhez képest.

- Kicsi és jelentéktelen? - ismételte Sam.

- Ez az egyik a sok-sok dolog közül amiben én és a Többiek valószínűleg sosem fogunk egyetérteni... Na mindegy, nagyjából ennyi volt az egész. - Daniel reflexszerűen a csuklójára nézett, aztán fel a faliórára, ami majdnem 11:30-at mutatott. - Túl korán van még az ebédhez? Úgy érzem magam, mint aki hetek óta nem evett. - Egy kis huncut mosolyt villantott a barátaira, és ezúttal Sam végre elnevette magát.

- Előbb irány a gyengélkedő, Daniel - mondta Jack az ajtóból. - Ismered a szabályokat. - Intett a CSK-1 másik két tagjának. - Carter, Teal'c, maradjanak vele amíg meg nem volt az orvosi vizsgálat. És ne felejtsék el a DNS-ellenőrzést.

- Majd szólok nekik, Jack - ígérte Daniel.

- Ezek szerint kételkedtek benne, hogy ő Daniel Jackson? - kérdezte Bra'tac.

- Jobb félni, mint megijedni - mondta Jack.

Teal'c megmagyarázta.

- Nem kételkedünk, de ez az előírt eljárás a személyazonosság bizonyítására, ha valaki egy időre eltűnt a CSKP tagjai közül.

Bra'tac bólintott. Daniel felállt.

- Gyerünk, srácok. - Elindult a lépcső felé. - Minél hamarabb vagyok túl a vizsgálaton, annál hamarabb ehetünk. - Megcsóválta a fejét. - Két hét? Csákányra lesz szükségem, ha meg akarom találni az asztalomat.

- Szóval, hogy mennek az esküvői előkészületek? - kérdezte lefelé menet Samtől. Sam megdermedt.

- Nem lesz esküvő.

Daniel elhallgatott.

- Sajnálom.

- Semmi baj - mondta Sam.

Daniel megborzongott. Sam egyik legjobb barátja eltűnt és valószínűleg meghalt, az apja meghalt, és felbontotta az eljegyzését. Nem volt valami jó két hét ez Samnek. Úgy hangzott, a helyzet sok csokoládét és esetleg alkoholt kíván az első adandó alkalommal. Az asztala kiásása várhat.

Brightman nagyot nézett, amikor Daniel besétált Sammel és Teal'ckel a nyomában.

- Nem hallottam az előre nem tervezett aktiválást...

- Találtam alternatív útvonalat - mondta Daniel semleges hangsúllyal. Nem mintha sokat segíthetne a helyzetén. Úgyis az egész felemelkedés-leereszkedés ügyet fogja tárgyalni a teljes CSKP a nap végére. - Ez most könnyű lesz, doktornő. Tökéletesen egészséges vagyok. De szükség lesz egy DNS-vizsgálatra...

- ...Hogy megerősítsük a személyazonosságát az eltűnése miatt - fejezte be helyette Brightman. - Persze.

Körbehúzta a függönyt a vizsgálóasztal körül. Daniel gyorsan ellenőrizte, hogy még mindig megvan-e a vakbélműtét sebhelye. Úgy látta, ugyanolyan, mint amilyennek emlékszik rá. Brightman elővette Daniel orvosi mappáját. És visszafordult hozzá.

- Szóval, van valami, amiről tudnom kéne?

- Tudnia kéne? - visszhangozta Daniel bizonytalanul. - Jól vagyok.

Brightman felhúzta a szemöldökét, és kétkedve kérdezte.

- És végig "jól" volt, amíg nem volt a bázison?

Daniel összerezzent. Dr. Brightman sosem volt könnyű eset, de még gyanakvóbb lett azóta, mióta ő lett a bázis főorvosa. Vagy csak jobban megismerte Danielt.

- Hát, nem - mondta nagyot sóhajtva Daniel. - Lássuk csak. Elraboltak, egy ember alakú replikátor agyszondázott, aztán leszúrt, majd vákuumba kerültem. Habár ez utóbbi már nem számít, mert halál után történt. - Óvatosan ránézett. - Már sokkal jobban vagyok.

- Halál után - ismételte Dr. Brightman. A tolla tétovázott a papír fölött. - Ez nem valami vicc vagy átverés, ugye, doktor?

- Attól tartok, nem - mondta Daniel.

- Értem. - A toll pár percig szaporán járt a papíron. - Szarkofágban élesztették újra?

- Nem, csak fénylős lettem egy időre - mondta Daniel. A doktornő próbálta fegyelmezni az arcizmait, de aztán elnevette magát.

- Komolyan azt akarja, hogy ezt így beleírjam az orvosi papírjaiba?

Daniel vállat vont.

- Nekem tökmindegy. Írhatja úgy is, hogy felemelkedés-leereszkedés. Test dezintegrálódott és rematerializálódott. Csodálatos gyógyulás. Földönkívüli booga-booga. Akármi.

Megállt, és végiggondolta, hogy mit is mondott. Azt hiszem, túl sok időt töltöttem Jack társaságában.

A doktornő leírt valamit, aztán rácsatolta a vérnyomásmérőt Daniel karjára.

- Hogy érzi magát? Bármi fájdalom, fejfájás, allergia vagy valami szokatlan?

- Semmi - mondta Daniel. - Jól érzem magam. Egy kicsit éhes vagyok.

- Mikor evett utoljára? - kérdezte Brightman, miközben a szemébe világított. Daniel tétovázott.

- Nehéz megmondani. Úgy érzem, mintha néhány órája ettem volna, de csak képzeltem. - Nyugodtan ránézett. - A magasabb síkokon nem számolják a kalóriákat.

Brightman befejezte a szokásos ellenőrzéseket, MRI-t, meg vett vérmintát vérvizsgálathoz és DNS-hez.

- Hát, nekem úgy tűnik, hogy minden rendben van. A vér- és DNS-vizsgálatot majd lefuttatjuk, de szerintem jól van.

- Az jó - mondta Daniel. Leugrott az asztalról, közben a doktornő széthúzta a függönyt és összeszedte a fiolákat. - Egészséges vagyok - jelentette a csapattársainak, akik Brightmanre néztek megerősítésért, mielőtt elmosolyodtak volna.

Az ajtóban találkoztak a CSK-1-gyel; küldetés előtti ellenőrzésre jöttek.

- Daniel?! - kérdezte Ferretti hitetlenkedve. - Hát én ezt nem hiszem el. Mikor jöttél vissza?

- Csak most reggel - mondta Daniel. - Jó látni téged, Lou.

- Ilyen nincs. - Ferretti elvigyorodott és vállon veregette őt. - Mi történt? Hol voltál?

- Hát, az hosszú történet... Eltöltöttem egy kis időt a replikátorokkal, aztán az Ősöknél vendégeskedtem egy darabig, aztán visszajöttem ide. - Látta, hogy a néhány másik közelben lévő dolgozó leplezetlenül hallgatja a beszélgetését Ferrettivel. Könnyed hangon fejezte be. - Az Ősök jobb házigazdák.

Ferretti megcsóválta a fejét.

- Furcsábbnál furcsább dolgok történnek veled, Daniel.

- Nekem mondod? - értett egyet Daniel.

- Miért, ki másnak... - Ferretti elharapta a mondatot mert Daniel vicces-fenyegetően intett neki, aztán mindketten nevettek.

A CSK-1 továbbment az ebédlő felé. Mostanra elterjedt a visszatérésének híre, így Daniel nagyjából a fél bázissal találkozott a folyosón, akik mind meg akartak állni és gratulálni neki. Mire eljutottak egy asztalig, már elmúlt ebédidő, és Daniel nagyon éhes volt. Miközben leültek, Jack csatlakozott hozzájuk. - Látom a tékozló fiú visszatér - mondta, miután Balinsky befejezte a magyarázást valami fordításról, és végre ott hagyta őket békén enni.

- Na igen - mondta Daniel, aki érezte magán a rengeteg tekintetet. Lenyelt egy nagy falatot a hamburgeréből, és beleivott a kávéjába. A vendéglő, amíg ott volt, nem látszott valótlannak, de mégis, valami miatt az igazi, anyagi étel és ital sokkal jobban ízlett neki. Valami olyasmi a különbség, mint az igazi ízek és az ízek emléke között, gondolta. - Pedig mostanra mindenki hozzászokhatott volna ahhoz, hogy időnként eltűnök, aztán megint visszajövök.

Sam megborzongott.

- Most tényleg azt hittem, hogy ezúttal végleg meghaltál - mondta halkan. Daniel megveregette a vállát.

- Tudom, Sam. Sajnálom. Olyan hamar jöttem, amilyen hamar csak tudtam.

Teal'c rámosolygott az asztal túloldaláról.

- Én is... aggódtam. Örülök, hogy az aggodalmam alaptalannak bizonyult.

- Én végig tudtam, hogy visszajössz - mondta Jack nem kevés elégedettséggel. - Ó ti, kiknek gyenge a hitetek...

Daniel felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- O'Neill igazat mond - erősítette meg Teal'c. - Valóban ragaszkodott az állításához, hogy vissza fogsz jönni. És arra is helyesen következtetett, hogy te voltál a felelős a replikátorok támadásában bekövetkezett szünetért.

- De mind azt gondoltuk, hogy te állítottad meg az önmegsemmisítést - védekezett Sam.

- De Anubisszal kapcsolatban tévedtél - mondta Daniel.

- Nem, nem tévedtem - mondta Jack. Ketchupot öntött Daniel sültkrumplijára, és vett magának belőle. Daniel megbökte őt a villájával.

- Vegyél magadnak sültkrumplit. Éhes vagyok. És hogy érted, hogy nem tévedtél? Nem én állítottam meg Anubiszt.

- Aú. - Jack megette a krumplit, és csak azután ellenőrizte kézfeje épségét. - Daniel, nekem ezzel a kézzel hivatalos dokumentumokat kell aláírnom!

- Ha a tányéromon van, belebökhetek a villámmal - mondta Daniel. - Szóval, Anubisz...?

- Mióta van félig felemelkedett állapotban Anubisz?

- Nagyjából ezer éve - válaszolta Daniel.

- És Oma azóta sajnálja, hogy felemelte, de véletlenül pont akkor jön rá, hogyan állíthatja meg, amikor te is ott vagy, és veled beszélget? - kérdezte Jack.

- Igen, valami ilyesmi.

- Na persze. Nem hinném. Ez minimum egy segítségnek számít.

Daniel sóhajtott, de annyiban hagyta a dolgot, hogy ehessen még krumplit mielőtt Jack elvenné az összeset. Mind fáradtnak tűnnek, gondolta. Fáradtnak, stresszesnek és érzelmileg kimerültnek.

- Szóval úgy hangzik, egyik krízis jött a másik után - mondta.

- Ahogy rendesen - válaszolta Jack. - Mindannyiunkra ráférne egy kis szabadidő.

- Kéne csinálnunk valamit együtt. Csak mi négyen - javasolta Daniel.

- Hát, ott van például a horgászás - mondta Jack. A hangsúlya azt sugallta, hogy igen, vannak repülő malacok és lila elefántok is, de ő nem hisz bennük, amíg nem lát egyet.

Daniel lenyelt egy falatnyi krumplit.

- Jó. Végül is sose jutottunk el a nyaralódba ezek miatt a... - sürgősségi vakbélműtétek, replikátortámadások és egyéb életveszélyes krízisek - ...mindenfélék miatt. - Futólag körbeintett a bázis többi része felé. - Jó szórakozásnak hangzik. - A csapattársaira nézett. - Sam, Teal'c, benne vagytok?

- Legalább a következő hetet Dakarán kell töltenem - mondta Teal'c. - Talán kettőt is.

Daniel sokatmondóan nézett rá. Rendben, mind tudják, hogy Teal'c utálja a horgászást. De hónapok óta nem vacsorázott rendesen együtt a csapat, nemhogy hosszabb időre együtt lettek volna.

- Azután szabad leszek - tette hozzá a jaffa.

- Én szeretnék letisztázni pár kísérletet - mondta Sam. - De addigra kész lehetek.

- Jack? - sürgette Daniel.

- Biztosak vagytok benne, hogy nem robot másolatok vagytok, akik átvették a helyeteket? - kérdezte Jack gyanakodva.

- Comtraya, uram - mondta Sam. Daniel megrúgta őt az asztal alatt.

- Nem, Jack, nem vagyunk robotok. Csak mind örülnénk egy kis szünetnek, ahol a legveszélyesebb dolog, amivel szembe kell néznünk, az néhány szúnyog.

- Nem ezt mondanád, ha megtapasztaltad volna már a minnesotai szúnyogokat - mondta Jack.

- Akkor viszünk sok rovarriasztót - mondta Daniel.

- Vagy vadászpuskákat - szólt közbe Teal'c sötéten.

Daniel nagyot pislogott: elképzelte Teal'cet, amint szúnyogcsapatokra vadászik. Visszafordult Jackhez.

- Szóval? - kérdezte. Jack lassan válaszolt.

- Még mindig a Dakarás papírmunkát csináljuk. És még el kell rendeznünk néhány dolgot, amiket mellőztünk a mostani izgalmak miatt. - Végignézett hármójukon. - De persze. Azután be tudnék iktatni egy minnesotai utat. Mondjuk jövő hónap elején. Szuper. - Jack kezdett belelkesülni. - Imádni fogjátok.

Daniel Minnesotában nem volt olyan biztos, de az ötlet, hogy nyugodtan eltölthet egy kis időt a legjobb barátaival; földönkívüli inváziók, galaktikus krízisek vagy életveszélyes helyzetek nélkül, nagyon csábító volt.

- Biztos vagyok benne, Jack - mondta Daniel őszintén. - Biztos vagyok benne.

VÉGE

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A fordító utólagos jegyzetei: Sajnos egy poén kimaradt a fordításból: amikor Daniel az mondja, hogy ez az egyik dolog, amiben én és a Többiek sosem fogunk egyetérteni (hogy a mi galaxisunk lényegtelen), ez a kifejezés angolul úgy van, hogy "...never see eye to eye", vagyis sosem nézünk egymás szemébe ezzel kapcsolatban. És a poén így folytatódna: "Mármint ha lenne szemük. Ami persze nincs... Na mindegy." Szóval ezt sajnos ki kellett hagynom, mert magyarul nincs ilyen kifejezés.

P.S.: Kérlek küldj egy review-t! Nem számít mi van benne, csak tudjam, hogy elolvasta valaki.


End file.
